


♪ i like you so much i'd let you hold my hand ♪

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Oh Really Everythings Okay [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hand holding, stupid OOQ is stupid, worrying for goddamn reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes,okay all the time, Bond liked to see how far he could push Q."<br/>serious hand holding here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♪ i like you so much i'd let you hold my hand ♪

**Author's Note:**

> sooo...Please check out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH8xCW18LvY before reading as this inspired these super short super silly dabbles about our bloody lovely Quartermaster and his OO agent.
> 
> I apologise in advance, this is not my best work

Sometimes,okay all the time, Bond liked to see how far he could push Q- to test what situation his dear quartermaster deemed too professional or relaxed enough. who he cared about seeing them and who he wanted to see them-it was a puzzle, an enigma-much like the man himself. 

“Did M say why she wanted to see us?” Q asked as he walked completely straight, tinkering with some sort of gadget while Bond strolled at his side, protecting him from everything (nothing) and simply walking with his partner to see their boss who may or may not know about them and now wishes to fire them just on principal. They weren't exactly hiding they just hadn’t hashed out a an announcement party with balloons, banners and streamers.  
“relax”  
“i am relaxed!”  
Bond raised an eyebrow as Q sighed and mumbled an apology. tucking the gadget into his pocket Q looked anxious-his hands had nowhere to fidget and now no way to hide the almost barely there shakes. Going for it and taking his hand Bond spoke  
“Q, darling” he purred, causing Q to glare but also fight a smile. (bond counted that as a win) “relax, breathe-we are not going to get fired-and if one of us goes?” Q smiled and squeezed Bond’s hand, taking comfort in the thumb rubbing soothing circles.  
“the other will simply refuse to serve queen and country” the younger man replied, a quirk of his lips easing all tension from Bond.  
\---------------------------------------  
“ah my two favourite boys” Moneypenny greeted them as they reached M’s office. “Eve” Q replied, his heart rate coming back up again ever so slightly. “tea?” she asked, smiling as she knew at least Q would take tea- always the Englishman. And to Bond’s joy but also confusion, their hands didn't un-join until they parted ways for their separate work missions.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
